Enough For Tonight
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: She just needs to know he's alright. Tim/Ziva fluff. Oneshot.


**Title: **Enough For Tonight  
><strong>Author: <strong>dizzy - in - the - izzy  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am the kinda kid that borrows and never gives stuff back.

**A/N: **So, I've had this in my arsenal of fics for a long time. Because it's an arsenal. Seriously, you should see how many I have typed out. So many, that I'm just too lazy and/or embarrassed to post. Because no one likes my fics my creys. Whatever. Here is a fic for you that I love.

* * *

><p>The shootout had scared her. She wasn't usually scared by the sound of a bullet whizzing by her ear, but this time she'd been shaken up. She could feel the air moving as the bullet had gone past her head, and the shock of it had gotten to her. She'd been in a haze when she'd shot the suspect in front of her, and in a deeper haze as she'd felt Tim's gentle hands on her back, pushing her towards the truck where she'd sat in silence for a moment. She came out of her thoughts when Palmer had to get into the truck, and she'd remembered that she had a job.<p>

By the time she got back to NCIS, she had righted herself, but something was still rattling her brain. Right before the bullet had buzzed past her ear, someone else had almost been shot. And she had to fix the feeling of anxiety in her stomach.

She stands at his door, her hands wrapping around each other in a quick procession. She's shaking, and she cannot understand why. She waits as she listens to him come to the door, and smiles as she most definitely hears him trip. He's talking to something, and she's sure it's Jethro, the dog excited to see who is at the door.

When he finally opens the door, his faces tells her everything. At first he smiles, but then it falters and he's pushing the door shut behind him to keep Jethro from running outside. He looks at her with concerned eyes, and she feels tears welling up. She swallows, and the lump that is in her throat blocks her air way.

"Ziva," he whispers quietly, and she lets out a sob. He reaches up and touches her face, cupping her cheek. She takes in a broken breath, wanting to curl up into his chest, but not yet. She feels the need to explain her sudden appearance, especially with her current emotional state.

"I-" she swallows the lump, taking in a deep breath, "I got scared today. The shootout…it jolted me. You almost got shot and then a bullet whizzed by my ear and-"

She can't finish, and she feels that she's said enough. She falls against his chest, and he instantly wraps his arms around her, as if he was waiting for her to come to him. And as she lets all of her worries and concerns out against his chest, he runs his hand up and down her back. He places his lips against her hair, and he feels her fingers grip his shirt.

"Let's go inside," he whispers, and she briefly disentangles herself from his grasp to follow him inside. Once he shuts the door, and tells Jethro to be nice, he places his hand on the small of her back and gently pushes her to the couch. Once she's sitting, with Jethro's head protectively on her lap, he heads into the kitchen. She hears him move around, and she looks down at the German Shepherd who is looking up at her with concerned eyes, just like his owner. She runs her fingers through his fur, smiling as he rubs his nose on her wrist.

She's so caught up in petting Jethro that she doesn't notice Tim, leaning against the wall between the living room and kitchen. There is a soft smile on his face, and he's glad that Jethro is not being hyper. He knows how healing a dog can be, and how much comfort they can bring. He smiles when Jethro sits up and licks Ziva's face, and she giggles slightly.

"Okay, okay," she whispers to the dog, and Jethro moves to rest his head on her leg again. Tim picks up the hot mug of tea next to him and moves over to the couch, placing the tea on a coaster before sitting down next to her, making sure his body touches hers. She looks up at him, a small smile on her face.

"He's so sweet," she comments, and he smiles. He reaches over and rubs Jethro's ear, and the dog licks his masters hand.

"He's empathetic, and wants to make everyone feel better," he says, and she smiles. She looks between Jethro and Tim, and she smiles at both. She lets her head lean against Tim's shoulder, and he wraps his arm around her shoulder. He bends his arm up and holds her head to his lips as he presses a kiss to her temple.

"Feel better?" he asks, and she nods. He massages her head with his fingers before letting his arm relax over her shoulder.

"I… just needed to know you were okay," she says, and he smiles a little. He presses another kiss to her head, and she cuddles farther into his side.

"You didn't have to worry. I was worried about you. You looked rattled," he says, and she looks up at him. He's giving her a one of those looks, that lets her know exactly how he feels. And she's not afraid of what she sees, rather, she's happy. She reaches up and kisses him softly, before settling her head back against his side.

And though he's a little surprised by the kiss (as they've never done that, nor has he thought they would) he knows it's nothing to freak out about now. He's seen the look in her eyes, and he knows she's read the look in his. They'll talk about things in the morning, but for now, they'll sit on his couch, pet Jethro, and enjoy the comfort of each other's warmth.

And that, for now, is enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I don't even know dude, I just like fluff.

**Reviews are always appreciated, encouraged!**

-Izzzzzzzzzzy


End file.
